The End of Spyro: Destiny's Caller
by Sonicspeed258
Summary: Even after being sealed away, Malefor never leaves forever. Just as Spyro finds Cynder after their separation, the Dark Master returns. The beginning of a twelve book series, watch as Spyro confronts his dark past and fights to protect the future, unaware of the other shadowy forces in the shadows.


Chapter 1

Deal with the Devil

"Bring her to me."

"No, I won't."

"Do it and we can rule the world, TOGETHER!"

"NO!" Spyro woke up screaming on the hill looking over a small settlement. He was trying to make sense of it all.

A few days ago he was sent out by Eon to find potential Skylanders for him. Now he was screaming at a vision of two gleaming yellow eyes and a purple dragoness that he recognised.

Three years ago, Spyro had to fight the Dark Master, Malefor, at the End of the World alongside a beautiful dragoness named Cynder. Spyro fought him because he wanted to help Cynder bury her past as she had once been corrupted by Malefor's power. Spyro had freed her from him and they defeated him at a volcano. But they both ended up in different locations in Skylands. They had not seen each other since.

But now Spyro was trying to find her because he hadn't seen her in ages and thought that Cynder could join the Skylanders so she could redeem herself from when she was under Malefor's control. He also wanted her to join because he cared about her and didn't want to see her be hurt.

Spyro smiled as he got up and flew down to the village where Cynder was seen last. He went to get something to eat and then he saw her.

He went over to her. She had a hood on but Spyro could see that it was her. He went up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" Cynder sighed without turning around.

"Don't you want to look at me?" Spyro grinned.

Cynder's eyes widened as she turned around. "Spyro? Where have you been and why are you here now after all this time?"

"Nice to see you too. I came to ask if you wanted to join the Skylanders."

"But I don't know what will happen to me if someone recognises me from... _that_. I already have had several attempted arrests and executions so why would this be any different?"

Spyro understood Cynder's concern. He too had had troubles dealing with the remains of Malefor's minions. "Because many of the Skylanders aren't from here or the Dragon Realms. Gill Grunt is the only Skylander that I know that is and that is the Leviathan Lagoon. Also he's my friend so he won't bother you if he does recognise you. So you don't have to worry."

"I don't think I can." Cynder looked at the floor.

"Please Cynder, you don't need to be like this. But if that is your final decision then I will leave. It was nice to see you again." Spyro prepared to fly off, disappointed.

Cynder stopped him. "Spyro, if you want me to go then I will."

"Cynder, I don't want to you to feel forced into this. I want you to make this decision yourself."

"I just don't want to be an outcast." Cynder looked down. "But if what you say is true then I won't need to worry about that, will I?"

Spyro shook his head. He started walking away from the village.

"So what have you been doing?" Cynder walked up to his side.

"Well after we defeated Malefor I travelled." Spyro sighed as he remembered the fight with Malefor. "After dealing with Kaos a few times on my own I was invited to join the Skylanders by the leader, Master Eon. That's where I've been and I have been trying to find you since I joined."

"Why?" Cynder looked surprised.

"Because you're my friend. I'm sorry for leaving you but this was the first chance I had to find you."

"That's okay."

Spyro lay down and prepared to go to sleep, glad he had achieved a goal he set three years ago.

"Yes, bring her to me, let the Darkness spread once more..."

Chapter 2

The Skylanders

Cynder woke to Spyro shaking her. "Come on, we have to go."

"Okay..." Cynder yawned. She saw the sun rising above the horizon as she stretched. Spyro was making something that was expanding into a bright hole

"This is a portal to the Ruins." Spyro explained.

"And that is?" Cynder looked tired.

"The home of the Skylanders." Spyro finished the portal and jumped through.

"Fair enough." Cynder walked in.

Spyro landed on the ground hard. He looked up to see Master Eon.

"Greetings Spyro!" Eon smiled at the young dragon. "I assume that you brought back a potential Skylanders?"

"She should be coming through- oomph!" Spyro was knocked to the ground again as Cynder came through and landed on him.

"Sorry." Cynder felt a bit embarrassed.

"It's okay." Spyro smiled.

"Welcome to the Ruins!" Eon greeted. "I am Eon and you are?"

"Cynder..."

"Well I can say you look like an excellent addition to our team of powerful and heroic Skylanders. Now you can talk to the others for now and later I will introduce you to everyone later. No need to worry!" Eon chuckled at Cynder's shocked expression. "I'm sure no past rivalries will be continued. Maybe you should find someone who is willing to lend you space. But I think Spyro is already sharing so maybe Whirlwind?" Eon walked off.

"So where do you think you will stay?" Spyro asked her.

"What if someone recognises me?" Cynder was starting to panic. "I didn't keep quiet and-"

"It's fine." Spyro shook his head. Cynder had always been touchy about her corruption and Spyro understood that but he wished Cynder would be more trusting of people.

"I'm sorry but I just don't want to be dragged back to that." Cynder was annoyed.

"Excuse me, can I have a word?" A witch elf had come up behind them. She was looking at Cynder.

"Sure." Cynder walked away from Spyro who was looking worried.

Cynder was led down to the beach. "Look Cynder, I know about your past with Malefor. Please let me finish." Cynder had tried to interrupt. "First off I won't tell anyone. I have had my problems with him as well so I know what it is like. My name's Hex by the way. Don't be afraid. I won't tell anyone."

Cynder made her way back to Spyro. "What did Hex want?" Spyro asked her.

"She knows about... _that_!" Cynder looked scared.

"Hex is good with secrets so you don't need to worry, for now you should focus on getting somewhere to stay, maybe Sonic Boom's."

"Who's Sonic Boom?" Cynder looked at the crowd of Skylanders.

"That's her." Spyro indicated a black Griffiness who was talking to a flaming Hybrid. "She's really nice. You two should get on well."

"Okay." Cynder looked nervous. She hadn't had a proper conversation with anyone other than Spyro in the last three years.

"Hey, Sonic Boom!" Spyro yelled. The Griffiness came over.

"Hey Spyro. When did you get back?" Sonic Boom smiled at him.

"Not too long ago. I wanted to introduce you to my friend Cynder."

"So you are the one Spyro has been talking about since he got here!" Sonic Boom looked overjoyed at this discovery. "Spyro has been wanting to find you for three years and now you're here!"

"So it seems." Cynder was surprised at this.

"Cynder needs a place to stay and I was wondering if-"

"Of course she can stay!" Sonic Boom was beaming. "I also want you to meet someone else. Sunburn!"

"Is she always like this?" Cynder whispered to Spyro.

Spyro smiled. "Get used to it."

The flaming Hybrid came over. "Yes?"

"Meet my new friend Cynder." Sonic Boom dragged him over.

"Can I have all Skylanders in front of the Core of Light?" Eon's voice boomed through the Ruins.

"Oh, well see you later everyone." Sonic Boom ran off.

Sunburn rolled his eyes. "She is getting worse at that."

Spyro smiled. "I know but she is your mate so...yeah. Better her than a person we never met."

"Too right, anyway we had go. Nice to meet you Cynder." He walked toward a beam of Light that was in the centre of the Ruins.

"Come on," Spyro indicated towards the beam of Light. "Let's go introduce you to the Skylanders."

Chapter 3

Eon's worry

"To new Skylanders, welcome and to old ones, welcome back!" Eon stood on a balcony looking over the Skylanders. "Now some of you must be tired from your travels so I won't keep you for long. But I understand that there is some new Skylanders among you. Can they come up here please?"

"Go on." Spyro nudged Cynder forwards. She went up to the balcony. She was beside a suit of armour that was on fire.

"Come forwards one at a time and tell us a little about yourselves."

A knight carrying a sword and shield stepped forwards. "My name is Chop Chop. I wish to defend Skylands from tyrants like Kaos and the Arkeyans."

After he stepped back a yeti with four arms stepped in front of him. "I am Slam Bam. I want to join the Skylanders to become even better than I am."

"Arrogant..." Cynder whispered.

The armour went to the edge. "I am Ignitor. I was cursed by a witch and now am forced to wear this. I wish to join the Skylanders in order to help people not to make the decisions I did and to help Skylands."

He stepped back and it was Cynder's turn.

"My name is Cynder. I wish to help people to fight the Darkness. I also want to help people find their strengths." She stepped back.

"Thank you everyone." Eon smiled. "Now if you make your way back to the crowd I have an important announcement to make."

Cynder made her way back to Spyro. "Well done." He smiled at her. "I thought you were going to have a panic attack. I almost did."

"Stop it." Cynder mumbled as she looked up at Eon.

"So then, the day has been short and we are all tired so I don't want to keep for long." Eon knew what the Skylanders reactions were going to be. "I need you all up bright and early as a group of Mabu has located the Destiny's Caller." Several moans were heard came from the crowd. "I know but if Kaos gets it then the results would be catastrophic. Finally, can I have a word with Spyro and Cynder? Thank you and good night."

"Come on, it can't be too bad." Spyro walked over to the large building with Cynder following behind reluctantly.

The inside of the building was filled with bookshelves full of different novels and biographies. Eon came down a set of stairs at the back.

"Thank you for coming." Eon came over to them. "I wanted to see you too because of something Hex told me. Now Cynder, Hex has asked me to ask you to forgive her because if I found out by accident then I may have told everyone, which is understandable. But I need yours and Spyro's version of your past."

Cynder sighed. She told Eon about how she was corrupted at birth by Malefor's general Gaul. She told him about the battle in the Convexity between her and Spyro and how he freed her by using an attack called Dragon Beam. Then she told Eon about the battle at the End of the World where Spyro and Cynder battle Malefor at a volcano and Spyro unleashed a Fury that repaired the world but sent them to Skylands.

"Is this true Spyro?" Eon turned to him.

"Every word." Spyro looked at Cynder. He hadn't expected her to tell Eon this without some convincing and was surprised.

"I have to thank you Cynder for telling me this." Eon smiled. "But you must be exhausted. Do you have a place to stay?"

"Sonic Boom has offered me a place."

"Excellent, I won't tell anyone you don't want me to. Thank you again." Eon let them out and went to sleep.

Spyro walked with Cynder to Sonic Boom's tree house. "I didn't expect you to tell him that."

"It's best to be truthful." Cynder smiled slightly.

"Well goodnight."

"Night." Cynder climbed into Sonic Boom's tree house. Sonic Boom was still awake. "You didn't have to stay up."

"Oh don't worry." Sonic Boom shook her head. "I've cleared a space for you."

"Thank you for letting me stay."

"No problem. Let's get some sleep." Sonic Boom lay down and fell asleep almost instantly. Cynder was about to go to sleep when a familiar voice entered her head.

"Beware tomorrow, for your greatest foe will return to destroy you and his sworn enemy."

Chapter 4

The Dreams

"You brought her here, well done."

"I won't help you."

"You will Spyro, or she will DIE!"

Spyro woke suddenly. He had the same vision of the yellow eyes. There was only one person he knew who had these eyes. But that dragon was dead. He went to talk to Eon about it.

Spyro went to the building that he and Cynder had gone to earlier. He was about to knock when he heard a noise. He turned around to see Hex standing by the Core looking at him.

"What are you doing up?" Hex asked.

"I need to talk to Eon about some dreams that I have been having." Spyro sighed. Hex never sleeps so he should have expected to see her.

"What are these dreams?"

"Two yellow eyes that belong to someone I know but he's dead so I want to speak to Eon about it."

"And who is that?"

"Do you have to ask so many questions?" Spyro rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, I'm just curious."

"If you want you can come in." Spyro knocked on the door.

"Goodness me Spyro, what are you doing up at this hour?" Eon let Spyro and Hex in.

"I needed to talk to you about these dreams I've been having since I started looking for Cynder." Spyro explained.

"Very well, tell us about these dreams." Eon sat down.

Spyro told Eon about the eyes that had haunted his sleep. How the eyes seemed to gleam and the pupils were slits.

"Do you recognise these eyes?" Eon thought he knew these eyes from somewhere.

"Well I had a thought and the only person I know that has these eyes is supposed to be dead." Spyro started to become worried that this person was still alive.

"And who is that?"

"Malefor."

Hex dropped a book she was reading. Eon jumped out of his chair.

"Are you serious?" Hex looked at Spyro to see if he was joking.

"Would I joke about something like this?" Spyro was a bit frightened as Malefor caused so much suffering in his life and hated him for it. "I hope I'm wrong though as I would hate it if me and Cynder went through a lot of trouble to stop him and if he's back then..."

"It's okay Spyro." Eon was worried about the young dragon. "If Malefor is still alive then we can deal with him. For now we need to focus on the Destiny's Caller as it is the priority. Then we can deal with Malefor."

"Please don't tell Cynder," Spyro asked. "She'll be tormented by the idea of him returning."

"Of course. Goodnight to both of you." Eon opened the door and went to bed.

Spyro went to his tree house. Hex followed him.

"I'm worried about Cynder." Spyro started to climb up the ladder. "Malefor tried to corrupt her twice and he succeeded once."

"We can sort it out in the morning." Hex went towards the Core. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Spyro lay down where he slept. Sunburn was still asleep. Spyro fell asleep and a shiver went down his spine.

"See you tomorrow Spyro."

Chapter 5

A living Nightmare

Spyro woke up to an explosion that destroyed his tree house. He groaned as Sunburn tried to help him up. Spyro looked at the source. It was a huge castle. But the fireball had come from a shadow that sat on the castle.

"Hello Spyro, it's been a while."

"Who are you?" Spyro saw the purple scales on the dragon's skin.

"Three years and you're still so stupid. It is I, the Undead King, the Dark Master, MALEFOR!"

The other Skylanders were rushing to Spyro and Sunburn's aid. Cynder stood there frozen in fear.

"And here is Cynder. I wondered what had happened to you. Shame you would side with these pathetic creatures instead of taking your place at my side."

"I'll never join you." Cynder growled. "You idiotic, evil psychopath!"

"Why thank you." Malefor grinned. "This is your only warning: you have 24 hours to get really. If you fail to defend yourselves then I will rule Skylands and unleash the Destroyer. Then the End of the World will be nigh." The castle disappeared along with Malefor only leaving his laughter.

Cynder went over to Spyro. "He's back." She started to cry.

"Don't cry Cynder." Spyro tried to find something to say but nothing came to mind.

"Please everyone listen," Eon immediately got a plan together. "We need to get some defences to help against this dragon. We also need to go and get the Destiny's Caller. So Sunburn, Sonic Boom, Hex and Cynder, I want you to go to the location of it and retrieve it before Kaos does. The rest of us will prepare for this attack."

Cynder turned to Spyro. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me." Spyro smiled. "Go on, and be safe."

A portal appeared by the Core of Light. Everyone went through apart from Cynder. She hesitated as she looked at Spyro. Then she jump through.

"All this morning proves is what I thought," Slam Bam looked disgusted. "She's a freak."

"Leave her alone." Spyro growled.

Cynder had finally come out of the portal to see a horrible sight. Sonic Boom was knocked out, Sunburn was wounded and Hex was being beaten by a Shadow Knight.

Then the world went black.

Chapter 6

The Discovery

Spyro lay in the water that surrounded the Ruins treating his burns. As he lay there he started to get rid of the mental blocks that he put there to stop his life becoming a misery. The Battle for the World, Malefor's imprisonment and his and Cynder's conversation after the battle. He remembered how Cynder had said something that he didn't catch. He wanted to find out what it was.

A Skylander named Stealth Elf came down to the beach to check on him. "How are you doing?"

"Good, I'm just worried about Cynder."

"I wouldn't worry. I haven't seen her in action but I can tell she is powerful."

Spyro smiled. He was going to thank Stealth Elf when she disappeared. He sighed as he made his way back to the Core where Eon was.

"Spyro, I have some grave news. Cynder, Hex, Sonic Boom and Sunburn has been captured by an Arkeyan called Delta."

"Oh no..." Spyro became extremely worried.

"We don't have much time so you, Trigger Happy, Gill Grunt and Bash are going to go and rescue them. Then you need to retrieve the Destiny's Caller."

A portal appeared and Spyro ran through it with the others following behind.

As soon as Spyro got through the portal he prepared to battle. But surprisingly there was no one there. He walked in one direction with Trigger Happy while Gill Grunt and Bash went into another direction.

After walking for a while Spyro spotted something in the distance. He stopped as he observed it.

"What is it?" Trigger Happy looked frightened.

Spyro smiled as he saw a stone replica of the staff. "This is the Destiny's Caller's Ruins."

Chapter 7

Imprisonment

Cynder woke up in a cold stone cell. No one else was there. She could hear sounds of torture in the distance as she tried to walk towards the only to be held back by a chain. She slumped down and began to cry. Cynder wanted someone to talk to. This reminded her of the time she was in the streets with no one else around that understood her. Then Spyro found her and she had someone who knew her as her, not the Terror of the Skies.

When Cynder first met Spyro, she was watching him as he was asleep as he had collapsed on an old fortress that they had battled on when she was corrupted. She flew him to the Dragon Temple and a dragon called Ignitus looked after him. Cynder became good friends with Spyro and she even found that she loved him. She even told him after the Battle for the World but he obviously hadn't hear her as he acted as though she had said nothing.

"Spyro? If you can hear me then I just want to see you again. I miss you and I want to see you at least once more if I'm going to die here. Please..." She lay down and cried.

What she didn't know was that Spyro and Trigger Happy was in the underground base and moving quietly towards the cells.

"Why are there so many Shadow Knights?" Trigger Happy's voice shook.

"The Arkeyans were masters at pretty much everything." Spyro whispered. "But we need to find the others and try to locate the Destiny's Caller. We should be near it and-"

"Gotcha!" Delta had sneaked up on them. He was a large figure that was made of bronze and steel, had four arms and had a large ruby in his forehead. "Put the little furry guy with the witch and the dragon with the other one. Chain them up tightly. That should keep them locked up while I call Lord Kaos."

Spyro clawed at the Shadow Knight as he was dragged to a cell. Spyro was chained and left there. He waited until the door opened and another prisoner was thrown in.

"Enjoy your new roommate." Delta grinned. "You'll be pleased to know that Lord Kaos will be here in half an hour." The door to the cell slammed shut.

"So who are you?" The figure went into some light.

"Fancy meeting you here Cynder."

Chapter 8

Delta Echo Lima Tango Alpha

"Spyro?" Cynder ran over to him. "Thank the ancestors it's you. What happened?"

"Delta sneaked up on me and my friend Trigger Happy." Spyro explained. "But what happened to you Cynder? Were you ambushed by Delta?"

Cynder nodded. "He knew we were coming. He captured us as soon as we got out of the portal. Sonic Boom was knocked out and-"

Spyro stopped her. "I just had an idea. Do you know our coordinates?"

"284 meters north, 634 meters west and 35 meters below sea level." Cynder knew what Spyro was doing. He was creating a portal to the Ruins so the Skylanders could come and help them.

The portal was made and Slam Bam, Whirlwind and Dino-Rang came through.

"Oh look, it's the freak." Slam Bam taunted.

"Shut up." Dino-Rang was fed up of Slam Bam's petty insults already and he had only been there a day.

"Dino-Rang's right, we need to move." Spyro's chain was broken and he blast the door off. The other captured Skylanders were freed including Gill Grunt and Bash. They ran off to fight the Shadow Knights leaving Spyro and Cynder alone.

"Cynder, after we defeated Malefor you said something that I didn't hear." Spyro wanted to find out if it was important. "What was it?"

Cynder looked embarrassed. "Maybe later but this isn't the best time."

"All right." Spyro and Cynder ran off to find Delta. After a few dead ends they found the centre of the base and Delta himself.

"Hello Skylanders," Delta grinned at them. "I suppose you are here to stop me but you are too late. Lord Kaos has the Destiny's Caller and is near. You cannot hope to stop him as I will rip you apart."

"Save your breath." Spyro ran toward Delta and tore off a bit of the metal covering he had. Delta grabbed Spyro and threw him into a window. The window shattered and Spyro fell onto a narrow walkway that was suspended above a pool of magma.

Delta was knocked down by Cynder and they both landed on the walkway. "Two against one isn't fair." Delta brought in two Shadow Knights. "Three against two, now that's more like it!"

Spyro knocked one of the Shadow Knights into the magma down below. Delta turned to fight Spyro and hit him on the head. Spyro became dazed and that allowed Delta to continually pound Spyro.

"Stop it!" Cynder stood at the other end of the walkway. She had tears in her eyes.

Delta smiled. "What? Do you want to have a taste of this pain? Give me a reason to stop."

The room had gone quite. But then the silence was broken when Cynder said:

"Because I love him."

Delta's smile vanished. This gave Spyro the opportunity to sweep his tail underneath Delta and send him falling into the magma below. Cynder started to cry again.

"Hey, don't cry." Spyro went over to her.

"I didn't know what made me say that." Cynder kept sobbing. "That was what I said to you after the battle with Malefor. I'm sorry I didn't say anything before this. I just found it really hard because I thought you heard me."

"It's okay, I understand." Spyro smiled at her.

"How can you?"

"Because I love you too."

Cynder looked up at him. She couldn't speak.

"Come on, let's get to safety." Spyro and Cynder flew up through the broken window.

"And where do you think you're going?" A small man stood in the doorway. He was bald, wore black robes, had a strange symbol on his forehead and was carrying a staff that Spyro recognised as the Destiny's Caller.

His name was Kaos.

Chapter 9

The escape

Spyro growled at Kaos. "Why the hostility Dragonfly? I just want to say hello, and kill you with this staff I came across. I understand that you're looking for it for Eon and his pathetic Apprentice Portal Master."

"What are you talking about?" Spyro snarled.

"What? You didn't know about this? So Eon is keeping secrets from his favourite Skyloser? Well you learn something new every day. He has been training a Portal Master just in case he dies, which is understandable seeming that Malefor is only six hours from attacking the Ruins."

"He said 24 hours, not eight." Cynder came out from behind Spyro.

"You!" Kaos started to back away. "So the rumours are true, you have joined the Skylanders. So how is Malefor's favourite puppet? Having fun with Dragonfly?"

Spyro ran at Kaos. He hated the name Dragonfly and Kaos had started calling him that since their first meeting. But by the time he reached Kaos he was hit with a small ball of light that Kaos threw.

"Don't you dare try to attack me!" Kaos spat at him. But that gave Cynder the time to reach Kaos and pin him to the ground. The Destiny's Caller was knocked to the side as Cynder kept Kaos there.

"I've found them!" Gill Grunt ran into the room. Cynder was distracted by him which gave Kaos the opportunity to escape.

Cynder helped Spyro up. "Are you okay?"

"Of course." Spyro picked up the Destiny's Caller and smiled.

"SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED. 1 MINUTE."

Spyro pushed Cynder and Gill Grunt forward. They found the others quickly and Spyro started to make a portal.

"5..." The portal was completed.

"4..." Slam Bam and Whirlwind jumped in.

"3..." Dino-Rang, Bash and Trigger Happy ran through.

"2..." Gill Grunt zipped through.

"1..." Sunburn and Sonic Boom charged in.

"0..." Spyro and Cynder got in just as the entire base exploded, leaving nothing that hinted at them being there.

Chapter 10

The final preparations

Spyro landed on the lush green grass beside the Core of Light. Everyone had made it home and the Destiny's Caller Ruins were gone.

"Welcome back Spyro and Cynder!" Eon looked pleased. "I see that you have not only got the Destiny's Caller but you have brought back everyone safe and sound. Now the defences are nearly up ready for the attack tomorrow and-"

"In six hours," Cynder corrected him. "We saw Kaos and he said the Malefor was attacking in six hours, among others things..."

"Great Scott, we had better hurry up then! Did Kaos say anything else?"

"He talked about an Apprentice Portal Master." Spyro looked at Eon to see his reaction.

Eon looked grim. "I will talk to you about this later. But for now we need to set up more defences. With your swiftness on the mission I can create a barrier that can protect us from Malefor's attacks. Come see me in my home in 10 minutes." Eon walked off to the beach.

Spyro turned to Cynder. "So what do you want to do for 10 minutes?"

"Well I haven't explored those woods." Cynder smiled. They went off together and found a clearing. They sat down together for a while until a noise came from the edge of the clearing.

"Who's there?" Spyro immediately sprang up and prepared for battle.

"Honestly, you should be nice to your guests." Kaos came out from the trees. "After all, it's rude to challenge a Dark Portal Master."

"What do you want?" Spyro snarled.

"I don't want Malefor to beat you." Kaos grinned at Spyro's confused expression. "I deserve to rule Skylands more than that old dragon."

"Wow, Kaos speaks true." Hex came out of a part of the forest. "But you will have to go through all of us in order to do that."

"Then that's exactly what I'll do."

Kaos started to throw the small balls of light at them. Spyro rolled to the side and shot a Fireball at him. Kaos dodged to the side and summoned a few Doom Sharks that they easily avoided. Hex then cast a group of Phantom Orbs at Kaos that hit him in the stomach. Cynder followed it up with a stream of Dark Lightening.

"Stop it!" Kaos groaned. "You treat me like a toy that is to be thrown around and broken. I am a Dark Portal Master and this is how you treat me!"

"Yeah, this is fun." Cynder laughed.

"Well, I'll show you fun." Kaos summoned an Arkeyan called Omega. Kaos disappeared laughing.

Omega fired off a volley of shots that spread all over the area making it hard to dodge. He let out a barrage of missiles and swiped his long arm at them. Hex was hit by Omega so Spyro and Cynder had to do their best to defend her but it wasn't easy. Soon enough they were both trapped in Omega's grasp.

"I guess this is it." Cynder strained to speak.

"Just keep pushing." Spyro was short of breath.

Just as they began to black out, a Phantom Orb destroyed Omega's power core making him fall apart. Hex had woken up. Spyro and Cynder landed next to her.

"By the way, Eon wants to speak to you." Hex said simply.

Chapter 11

The Portal Master's confession

Spyro and Cynder made their way to Eon's home with Hex following behind. They told Hex about what happened in the base where they encountered Kaos and what he said. They arrived at Eon's door and knocked.

"Ah, you're here." Eon looked relieved. "I thought something had happened to you three."

"Kaos was in the forest." Hex explained.

"Need to get that place checked." Eon looked worried. "Anyway, the Apprentice Portal Master. Hex you can remain here if you wish. Now, the Apprentice Portal Master is on a separate world called Earth. Kaos has tried to defeat him many times in the past but couldn't reach him. I can only communicate with him through a Portal. The Portal Master of Earth is attempting to find long lost Skylanders such as the Giants. So that is all I can tell you but I'm guess that that isn't all you want to see me for?"

"Well, um..." Spyro didn't expect to have to say this now. "At the base, after we destroyed Delta, Cynder and I confessed something to each other. We said that we love each other."

Eon beamed. "Congratulations! This is wonderful news! Is this a secret or does everyone else know already?"

"It's a secret as some people would just take it too far." Cynder smiled shyly.

"Okay then, well I suggest we get some rest before Malefor comes. I dare say you two deserve it." Eon let them out and once again went to plan.

"Well, that was unexpected." Hex said. "See you in a bit."

"See you." Hex walked off to the forest. Spyro looked at Cynder. "I guess I'm sleeping out here." Cynder nodded. "I'll see you later, just get some sleep okay?"

"You rest as well." Cynder climbed the ladder to Sonic Boom's tree house to find her and Sunburn embracing. They broke apart as soon as Cynder opened the door.

"Oh, Cynder...sorry you had to see that." Sonic Boom looked embarrassed.

"It's okay." Cynder smiled. "I'm in a relationship as well."

"Really?" Sunburn raised an eyebrow. "With who?"

"It's a secret so we don't want too many people finding out." Cynder blushed a little. "It's Spyro."

Sonic Boom's jaw dropped. "Wow, congratulations!"

Cynder smiled. "Thanks, but I really need to sleep. That fight with Delta really drained me."

Sunburn nodded. "All right." He went out of the tree house smiling.

"Well, the battle's in five hours so we had better get some rest." Sonic Boom lay down on the smooth wooden surface of the tree house. Cynder yawned as she lowered herself onto the floor and fell asleep.

"Malefor approaches, and now he will act swiftly in order to kill you and his rivals. If Spyro falls, then the End of the World will be nigh."

That voice, Cynder knew it from somewhere, but it was a long time ago, in another realm.

Chapter 12

The Rage of Cynder

Cynder was being shaken gently. She saw Spyro was standing over her.

"Come on," Spyro smiled. "We have 10 minutes."

Cynder nodded as she stretched. Spyro looked exhausted. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Yes and no." Spyro sighed. "I did but I kept getting woken up by nightmares." Cynder nodded.

"Hey Spyro," Sonic Boom had just woke up. "Is it true? About you and Cynder?" Spyro nodded. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, but we need to focus on Malefor for now." Spyro helped Cynder up and they walked out of the tree house to find Malefor's castle already coming into view.

"Well I did not expect this." Malefor was once again on the top of the castle. He swooped down and started attacking the force-field around the Ruins. The Skylanders cheered as Malefor struggled to break through.

Spyro looked at Malefor for the first time in three years. He had a scar by his back right leg, his left eye seemed damaged and his left wing was broke in several places making it hard for him to fly. But he still tried.

Malefor flew away a small distance while the castle fired a huge laser at the force-field, destroying the best protection the Skylanders had. Then Malefor called in his army.

Tons of Greebles, Choppies and Arkeyans dropped from the sky. The Skylanders ran to meet the army destroying the minions. As soon as most of the minions had been blasted to Oblivion, Malefor attacked from the sky making it hard for the Skylanders to get a breath in. Malefor then landed and took out Ignitor and Chop Chop.

"Where are you two?" Malefor roared as he flung Stealth Elf away. "I know you are here, cowering in the dark as your friends attempt to stop me. Maybe if I kill few then you will stop running?"

"What are you waiting for?" Slam Bam yelled at Cynder. "Give yourself up or kill him!"

But Cynder wasn't listening. She had become enraged by Malefor's words. Her scales turned darker, her eyes began to glow, and black smoke had started to rise off her. She had turned into Dark Cynder, her rage-driven alter ego that didn't care about what she destroyed as long as she killed Malefor.

Cynder flew right at Malefor. As he turned he saw her just as she knocked him to the ground.

"You dare threaten anyone." Cynder slashed at Malefor as he tried to throw her off.

"Cynder! Stop!" Spyro was in the air above them. Cynder stop and returned to normal. Malefor chucked her off and rose up to meet Spyro.

"So, it's been a while Spyro. Are you ready to die?"

"Are you ready to be sent back into the centre of the world?"

"No, are you?"

"That's not a question that needs to be answered."

"Well then COME ON!"

Malefor swiped at Spyro as he dodge to the right. Malefor was hit with a Fireball and Spyro charged into him. Malefor roared in pain as he almost fell out of the air.

"You cannot kill me... I am ETERNAL!"

"Save your breath."

Spyro then sent out a stream of Fire that Malefor dodged and smashed into Spyro making him dazed and spiral down to earth.

Malefor landed in front of him. Spyro and Malefor both sent out two streams of Fire at each other. The Fire locked into a long chain that was attached making it difficult to break. Spyro tried with all his might to send the Fire at Malefor. But he started to tire.

"Now it's time to unleash the true Dragon within you!"

The chain suddenly broke. "What happened?" Malefor was confused. "Are you ready to die?"

"No Malefor, today is the day that you stop haunting mine and Cynder's lives, forever."

Spyro rose up, inhaled the air around him and blew out a huge beam that was shaped like a dragon. Spyro had unleashed a Dragon Beam, a powerful attack that could destroy anything in its way, and it hit Malefor.

Malefor screamed as he was tore apart by the attack. He was continually hit with the attack as it split up into smaller fragments making it even worse for him, and his ego. His body started to glow as he exploded into a thousand stars.

The Skylanders had won.

Chapter 13

The Aftermath

Spyro smiled as the Skylanders cheered. Malefor was finally gone and Spyro felt happy knowing that there was going to be some sort of peace in his life.

Cynder ran over to him. Spyro grinned at her, knowing she would be feeling the same way. Then she kissed him.

They stood there for a few minutes while the others watched in disbelief. After they broke apart, a lot of Skylanders whistled, some even clapped, Hex actually smiled.

Spyro indicated the forest so they could get some peace and quiet. As the sun set, a new age was beginning.

Or was it?

Epilogue

Kaos sat on his throne worrying about what Malefor's death meant for him.

"With Malefor dead then I will be the Skylander's number one target."

Kaos' butler, Glumshanks, came in. "Um, sir? You have a visitor."

"Who is it?" Then Kaos screamed as the gleaming yellow eyes bore into his.


End file.
